1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle and more particularly to a non-dripping suck-back nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional nozzle comprises a press cover, a spring, a fixing sleeve, a piston, a tube, a needle, valve and a cylinder. The press cover has an output channel at one end thereof. The output channel passes through the spring, the fixing sleeve and the piston to connect to the tube. The fixing sleeve has a circular shoulder at a top end thereof. One end of the spring abuts against a top plate of the circular shoulder. Another end of the spring abuts against the press cover. The needle valve is tightly plugged into a bottom end of the tube. The output channel of the press cover, the piston, the tube and the needle valve are all inserted into the cylinder to connect a top end of the cylinder to a bottom plate of the circular shoulder. A straw is connected to a bottom end of the cylinder. Thereafter, the conventional nozzle is further set onto a dispenser with a volume of fluid via the fixing sleeve which is fixed onto an opening of the dispenser. In addition, the cylinder is initially full of the fluid.
Under this arrangement, when a user presses the press cover, a space of the cylinder is compressed by the needle valve so that the fluid is flowed upwardly by the said compression and flows into the output channel of the press cover. As a result, the fluid is dispensed out from the press cover of the dispenser via the output channel of the press cover.
However, the conventional nozzle has one disadvantage as following:
When the user releases the press cover, the fluid in the output channel near a top of the press cover would unexpectedly drop out from the press cover of the conventional nozzle. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for a user to use the conventional nozzle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.